Rock, Paper, Scissors Spanish
by Naoko Ichigo
Summary: Apoyado en un árbol, Sasuke dijo en voz baja, el fantasma de una sonrisa en sus labios, “Relájate Hinata, es solo un juego”. One-shot. Traducción. Completo.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de IceQueenRex, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

"bla,bla" - hablan

_bla,bla - piensan_

* * *

Piedra, Papel y Tijera

Sasuke se recostó contra un árbol para refrescarse del calor de la tarde, aburrido hasta la muerte, una chica de cabello oscuro trataba de freír el pescado que había capturado hace una hora. Las mejillas de la Hyuuga aún tenían un ligero tinte rosa y cada vez que hablaban ella lo miraba a la camisa. Ser enviado a una misión con un portador del Byakugan tiene sus ventajas, es divertido, pero aparte de eso, la chica no se la daba

"Hyuuga" - habló con pereza, inclinándose hacia adelante

La niña saltó y levantó la vista, sus amplios ojos color lavanda brillaban con nerviosismo - "¿Sí, U-Uchiha-kun?"

Unas pequeñas arrugas mostraban su molestia - "Sasuke está bien"

Miró a su regazo y asintió con la cabeza a modo de disculpa - "Lo siento" - El chico cerró los ojos. Incluso después de todos estos años, no, todavía tenía era exactamente igual. Si no hubiera sido por Tsunade, probablemente habría conseguido un mejor compañero, por no mencionar un mejor luchador. Para el Byakugan no había competencias, solo dijo eso, pero si sólo se perfeccionara en ello un poco más

"Hinata e-entonces" - dijo en voz baja, sus dedos jugaban con el dobladillo de la chamarra púrpura

Casi sonrió con nerviosismo. Le hacía gracia lo inquieta que se podía poner. Y le molestaba un poco - "Bien, Hinata. Piedra, papel o tijeras. Ahora"

Ella frunció el ceño y miró, confusa - "¿Perdón?"

Resistió las ganas de mover los ojos, volvió a decir - "Piedra, papel y tijeras. No me digas que nunca has jugado antes"

La confusión se hacia aun mas visible en su rostro - "Yo-yo. P-P-pero ¿por qué hacer..."

Se encogió de hombros - "Estoy aburrido"

Parecía vacilante por uno momento y abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces antes de entender. Asintió con la cabeza, dijo en voz baja - "¡Oh! bien entonces..." - El sonrió, se acercó un poco más y se arrodilló delante de él

Un pensamiento vino a él y luego sonrió diabólicamente en su mente - "Espera, antes de empezar, el que gane tres veces será el vencedor. Si gano, tú tienes que hacer lo que digo, y si ganas, tú me obligaras a hacer algo. ¿Entendido?"

Su labio inferior estaba medio abierto, y estaba muy nerviosa. Él sabía que ella estaba pensando acerca de lo que él haría que ella hiciera. Siendo una persona tímida, evidentemente, no quería hacer nada fuera de lo normal. Dios, la chica se desmayaba por todo. Especialmente frente a Naruto, pensó con disgusto

Al ver su expresión pensativa, trató de convencerla con su mejor mirada. Dijo en voz baja, y con una sonrisa en los labios - "Relájate Hinata, es sólo un juego"

El rubor aumento en sus mejillas, finalmente asintió con la cabeza y levanto el puño

_"Esto va a ser divertido"_ – reflexionó

"A la cuenta de tres, piedra, papel y tijeras" – Pusieron los puños delante de ellos tres veces. El chico estaba ligeramente sorprendido por lo rápida que era, pero mentalmente se alegró de ganar la primera ronda

"El papel vence a la roca" - Dijo a la ligera y la vio inclinarse ligeramente hacia atrás, abatida - "Dos más. Piedra, papel y tijeras" - Una vez más, una ráfaga de manos y esta vez, Hinata chilló de sorpresa

Ella hizo tijeras y él papel y sonrió al haber ganado. El chico sólo resopló - "No está mal, una vez más. Vamos a ver si puedes ganar esta" - La forma en que lo dijo, desafiante y más o menos la hacía temblar y él lo noto. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para hablar cuando ambos se detuvieron y olfatearon el aire

Algo se quemaba

Sin hablar, Hinata se levantó y fue hasta el fuego y sacó el pescado, insertados en palos. Se mordió el labio y los llevo hasta donde él estaba sentado, se disculpo - "Uhm... e-ellos están q-quemados, p-p-pero todavía se pueden comer. S-si todavía quiere..."

Miro con desinterés los peces un poco quemados, suspiró y tomó uno de ellos, diciéndole - "Esto no nos distraerá del juego. Vamos a terminar esto"

Ella no dijo nada y mordió el pescado en silencio, negándose a sostener su mirada. El sol empezaba moverse y Sasuke pensó que ya debían ser las cinco de la tarde. Habían estado caminando desde antes del amanecer, sólo para llegar a una aldea en las montañas para recoger algunas hierbas medicinales y teniendo en cuenta la mitad a las misiones que había sido enviado en el últimos tiempo, no combatir fue un gran alivio

La comida no era del todo mala, en absoluto, pero no le diría eso. A este ritmo, probablemente se moriría de vergüenza si la felicitaba. Casi resopló con la imagen de su paro cardíaco a causa de que él dijera algo tonto como - "Los peces no estaban tan mal"

Una vez que habían terminado sus alimentos buscaron un poco de agua para sus botellas, el muchacho removió su cabello húmedo de su rostro y se dirigió a la Hyuuga, indiferente - "Kunoichi, tenemos un juego pendiente"

Acababa de reorganizar su mochila cuando el le hablo, lo que la hizo saltar y se dirigen a él inquieta y nervioso

"¿Y-yo t-te-tenemos que i-irnos?" - susurró, aun incómoda, sin mirarlo - "E-esta o-os-oscureciendo"

Habría sonrió diabólicamente, pero respondió, con tono divertido - "No te puedes retractar tan fácilmente, Hinata"

Suspiros y la única expresión de la chica fue de derrota, la chica asintió con la cabeza y se sentó frente a él de nuevo, bajo el árbol, los dos tenían los puños frente a frente. Sonrió de medio lado, en lo que parecía una sonrisa desafiante - "A las tres, piedra, papel y tijeras"

Los pálidos ojos estaban firmemente cerrados, puso la mano en el aire y aterrizó en tijeras. Sasuke la miraba con diversión. Era curioso, ella confiaba en él ya que tenia los ojos cerrados y podía cambiar su decisión, pero no es como lo que lo necesitaba, después de todo había ganado de todas formas

"Yo gano" - respiró satisfecho - "Eso significa que... tienes que hacer lo que yo diga"

Los ojos color lavanda se abrieron y parpadeó al ver su mano, él puño de él formaba una piedra y ella tijeras - "¡Oh-oh..." – dijo ella - "¿Etto... que es lo que q-quiere?"

Casi sonrió, sintiendo la satisfacción de ganar y la forma en que podría hacer que se sintiera tan incómoda. Debería ir a misiones con ella y había demostrado ser un buen entretenimiento. Él nunca se dio cuenta lo divertido que estos juegos de la infancia podrían ser

Rascándose la barbilla, pensativo, se le ocurrió una idea divertida. La mirada depredadora de su rostro fue suficiente para hacer que Hinata se encogerse y mordiera el labio. Se rió para sus adentros - "Quiero que tú..." - Hizo una pausa para dar énfasis y vio que contuvo la respiración - "Me des un beso"

Silencio

Parpadeo, parpadeo, parpadeo

Oh, pudo haber muerto de la risa justo allí. La chica de cabello oscuro lo miró fijamente, con ojos incrédulos y una expresión totalmente atónita en su rostro. El calor carmesí se extendió desde los pies hasta la cabeza

"¿Q-Qué?" – Dijo efusivamente, alejándose, y de pie con las manos sobre la boca mientras miraba a la cara seria de su compañero - "¡Sasuke-san! N-n-n-no puede hacer eso" - ella protestó, el rubor de sus mejillas estaba cada vez más oscuro

Pero él se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, disfrutando de su juego - ¿Te dije las reglas, tienes que hacerlo"

"P-P-Pe-pero yo..." - continuó, sus piernas le temblaban peligrosamente

"Es sólo un beso"

"¡N-no! ¡No quiero!" - dijo en voz alta, cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños, negándose a mirarlo

Sasuke se quedó allí, con los brazos cruzados, mirándola durante más tiempo. Por último, soltó una carcajada y se acercó a ella, deteniéndose cuando estuvo a sólo unos pocos centímetros de su rostro. Tuvo que inclinarse para estar cara a cara con ella y cuando abrió los ojos, contuvo la respiración, era la primera vez en su vida que había visto una sonrisa divertida en el rostro de Sasuke

"Relájate Hinata, es sólo un juego" - susurró, antes de pararse derecho y darle palmaditas en la cabeza, recogiendo su bolso y abriéndose paso hacia adelante, dejando a una humillada, confusa Hinata

Sasuke la escuchó caer de rodillas con una respiración audible y siguió caminando, sonriendo para sí mismo todo el tiempo

Definitivamente le pediría Tsunade darle más misiones con ella

**FIN**


End file.
